Barbers, hair dressers, tailors, surgeons and gardeners all use scissors as a main tool. Gardeners use scissors that are designed to maximize force when cutting branches of a plant. Other than a gardener's scissors, the other scissors are very similar. Among those who use scissors as a main tool, barbers use them most frequently. In addition, they must use their scissors in various positions for the comfort of their customer. As a result, a barber must sacrifice his or her own comfort in handling the scissors. After years of practicing as a barber, most of them suffer from arthritis in their thumbs and index fingers. Most barbers believe that the inconvenient grip of the scissors cause the arthritis in their fingers. Scissors that are equipped with flexible and rotating ringlets for fingers have been introduced. However, most of them do not provide full convenience to the barbers due to the limitation of the rotation and flexibility of the ringlets. It is the purpose of the current application to provide scissors that will provide full convenience to barbers by equipping scissors with a ringlet that will rotate and bend in every direction. In addition, it is another purpose of the current application to provide scissors equipped with a ringlet that fits any finger irrespective of the shape and size of the finger.